Metafísica Dominical
by foldingcranes
Summary: Dónde Chile tiene poderes PSÍQUICOS, Perú opina que madrugar APESTA y, en realidad, ninguna de las cosas es cierta. Latin Hetalia.


**Disclaimer:** Chile (Manuel) pertenece a Rowein, Perú (Miguel) pertenece a Kuraudia.

* * *

><p><strong>Metafísica Dominical<strong>

Y en el último día, Dios hizo madrugar a Miguel Alejandro Prado. Su voluntad divina determinó que por azares del destino, este individuo en particular debía levantarse con el alba un domingo cualquiera de un invierno frío cuando el resto de los mortales retozaban calentitos y tranquilos en sus camas, sin enterarse del dolor del Perú, único ser vivo sentado despierto en su cama a horas indecentes de la madrugada (¿seis y media de la mañana, un domingo? ¡Sacrilegio!)

A su lado, Manuel duerme semi desnudo con las sábanas y frazadas cubriéndolo hasta el pecho. Acostado boca arriba y con los brazos sobre el estómago, ronca apaciblemente sin enterarse de nada. Miguel lo observa, entre embobado y _muerto de envidia_, resistiendo la cada vez más potente tentación de lanzarle una almohada en la cara para que lo acompañe en su dolor. (Lo cual sería bastante trágico, si considera que el domingo es el único día en el que Manuel decide que madrugar no es humano y por consiguiente es su deber holgazanear en la cama hasta las once de la mañana.)

Mientras más observa el sube y baja de la respiración de Manuel, más irritado se siente. Y confundido... ¿qué carajo hace despierto? ¡Nunca ha tenido problemas para dormir! Nada puede perturbar o interrumpir el sueño de Miguel, ni ruidos externos ni los ronquidos de Manuel (a los que ya está habituado, de todos modos). Fastidiado, suspira al tiempo del que se desprende de las mantas y se dirige al baño para asearse. Se le ha ocurrido que quizás algo de aire frío le despeje la cabeza, un paseo por algún parque cercano no suena como una mala idea.

_Lima está demasiado helada hoy_, piensa. Resopla pensando en como el frío ha estado fastidiándolo en sobremanera las últimas semanas mientras Manuel se mueve en bajas temperaturas como si no fuesen nada del otro mundo, por lo que Miguel siente que en realidad estas rarezas climáticas son un chiste cruel que el universo ha decidido jugarle en contra. Al final, luego de tanto quejarse mentalmente, se da cuenta de que sus pies lo han arrastrado al parque Olivar; el lugar no está tan lejos de su hogar y es un punto que suele frecuentar cuando no tiene nada que hacer, así que sólo se instala en una banquita frente a la laguna y contempla un poco el paisaje.

A su alrededor, todo está nublado y húmedo, el cielo de Lima luciendo un casual color panza de burro. Miguel se ha dejado caer en la banca como un saco de patatas particularmente malhumorado, cogiendo pequeñas piedras de cuando en cuando y lanzándolas al agua opaca de la laguna, mirando las ondas que sus saltos causan en el agua. Las ondas, observa con curiosidad digna de un niño, desaparecen casi de inmediato. Se le hace extraño pensar en lo rápido que pueden desvanecerse las cosas o, por el contrario, cuanto pueden tardar hasta convertirse en algo completamente distinto-

Alguien ha tomado asiento a su lado. No necesita girar la cabeza para saber quién es.

—¿No crees qué es algo estúpido madrugar para irse a tirar piedritas al agua? —comenta Manuel con aire casual. Miguel tuerce un poco la boca, _¿siempre tiene que ser tan irónico?_

—Lo dice el idiota que también acabó madrugando. —canturrea burlón, volteando hacia la derecha para sonreírle. Manuel se sonroja y le dirige una mirada asesina que cada vez resulta menos intimidante. (Especialmente cuando tiene el cabello revuelto y la nariz rosada por el frío.)

—Tienes cara de estar pensando —dice Manuel, mirándolo de soslayo mientras pretende estar concentrando su atención en la pileta de al frente—. Te va a doler la cabeza luego.

(Miguel desearía que Manuel estuviese bromeando respecto a eso. _Desearía_.)

—¿Desde cuándo eres psíquico? —refunfuña en respuesta. Guarda silencio por un rato, lo cual es bastante raro en él y provoca que Manuel lo observe de esa manera impasiva que tiene de mirar las cosas cuando está escrutinándolas. Suspira, aún pensativo y pretende que no está recibiendo esa mirada— ¿Te das cuenta que ya ha pasado un montón de tiempo?

—¿Lo dices por tu cumpleaños? —pregunta Manuel, planteándose la posibilidad de que Miguel esté siendo un idiota simple o un idiota con crisis de la mediana edad.

—Por todo, en realidad —vuelve a posar la mirada en Manuel—. Son muchos años, ya sabes, desde muchas... _cosas_.

Tiene la satisfacción de ver la impecable expresión seria de Manuel dudar un poco. No es más que un temblor en la comisura de los labios, un gesto casi imperceptible. Pero para Miguel, a veces los gestos pueden comunicar muchísimas más cosas que las palabras y ser mil veces más honestos. Disfruta ver cuando Manuel baja la guardia un poco.

—En realidad sí —responde Manuel, dejando caer sutilmente los hombros y acomodándose la bufanda con una mano—. Al menos me gusta pensar que aprendí _algo_ de todo eso.

—¿No se te hace raro? —pregunta, mientras coge otra piedra para lanzarla al agua— ¿Qué las cosas de hoy no se parezcan a las de antes?

Manuel traga saliva y desvía la mirada por un momento.

—Me agobia mirar hacia atrás —murmura, con la voz algo seca y un mohín casi imperceptible en su rostro.

Miguel parpadea un par de veces. ¿Acababa Manuel de hacerle una _confesión del alma_?

(Vale, no abusará de eso.)

—Tienes razón (sólo por esta vez), tanto pensar hará que mi cerebro explote —ríe Miguel, rascándose la cabeza mientras su mano derecha se posa en una de las rodillas de su compañero—. Y me ha dado hambre.

Manuel (quizás) sonríe de medio lado

—Siempre tienes hambre.

—¡Pero no he desayunado! —Miguel hace un puchero—... y además quiero un beso.

—... ¿a qué vino eso último, tan de repente? —alza una ceja, con algo de color en las mejillas. (¡Es culpa del frío!)

—A que quiero un beso de buenos días, no seas tacaño —Miguel se levanta, quedándose parado frente a Manuel, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Anda, vamos a desayunar y así puedes darme mi beso luego.

—_Dios_, eres un idiota. 


End file.
